Fourth Battle of Earth
Seen in: “Fifth Column”, “The Last Jump”, “The Night Before Doomsday”, “Abandon Hope”, “Beyond Chaos” *Previous: Battle of The Moon *Concurrent: Battle of Battle Creek, Battle of Phaeton City *Next: Unknown *War: Neosapien War *Year: 2121 *Location: Earth *Tactical victory: Exofleet, Pirate Clans, Earth Resistance *Strategic victory: Exofleet, Pirate Clans, Earth Resistance *Objective **Exofleet: capture Earth **Pirate Clans: capture Earth **Earth Resistance: capture Earth **Neosapien Commonwealth: defend Earth *Factions **Exofleet **Pirate Clans **Earth Resistance **Neosapien Commonwealth *Commanding officer **Exofleet: Winfield **Pirate Clans: Jonas Simbacca **Earth Resistance: Sean Napier **Neosapien Commonwealth: Phaeton, Shiva, Typhonus, Draconis, Livia *Units **Exofleet: Resolute II, Arnhem, Able Squad, Charlie Company, E-frames, Jumptroops **Pirate Clans: **Earth Resistance: **Neosapien Commonwealth: E-frames *Casualties **Exofleet: E-frames, Jumptroops **Pirate Clans: **Earth Resistance: **Neosapien Commonwealth: E-frames History Winfield's invasion of Earth would be preceeded by a global insurrection orchestrated by the Earth Resistance. Exofleet would attack 2 hours after the resistence attacks forced the Neosapiens to commit their forces. When informed of the uprisings, Galba and Praetorius instantly realized that Exofleet's invasion would soon follow as Exofleet had been detected on the far side of the moon. When informed of the Doomsday Device, Galba was shocked at Phaeton's suicidal intentions. Around the world resistence units forced the Neosapiens to engage. Livia told the commander of Detroit that reinforcements could not be sent anywhere. The lack of reinforcements allowed Sean Napier to hijack enough Neosapien Hovertanks for the Battle of Battle Creek. Winfield ordered Exofleet to attack after the 2 hour limit had expired. Galba managed to contact Napier's unit and warned them of the Doomsday Device. The resistence attempted to contact Winfield, but the jumptroops and E-frames were already beginning their assault. On the Arnhem, Able Squad and Charlie Company were being sent to destroy the Neo Lord facility at Washington, D.C. At the facility Praetorius was activating the Neo Lords as quickly as possible. At the Pentagon, they encountered heavy resistence from the Laser Cannon turrets. After securing the roof, Winfield ordered Able Squad to return to the Resolute II. Charlie Company formed a defensive perimeter to wait for the shuttle and several jumptroops entered the building to search for the Neo Lord facility. The unfinished Neo Lords were released as Praetorius needed every weapon and soldier he could find. Like Detroit, Livia could not send reinforcements. An orbital bombardment covered the E-frame squads as they withdrew to the Resolute II. Marsh agreed that the Doomsday Device was a possibility since Galba had sent the warning. Able Squad and Algernon were being sent to Great Slave Lake to disable the detonator before the Resolute II destroyed the base. At the Pentagon, Charlie Company was being overwhelmed by the Neosapiens. The Exofleet shuttle sent to evacuate them was destroyed by a Neo Lord. Colleen O'Reilly recommended that the jumptroops use a tunnel to escape to the White House. Wolf Bronski took a shuttle after realizing the first one had been destroyed. In the tunnel, Avery F. Butler ordered that the roof be destroyed since the jumptroops needed to delay the Neo Lords. Discovering they were at the Reflecting Pool, the company headed for the Washington Monument. The Neo Lords still pursued and had surrounded the company, when Bronski arrived, allowing them to escape. The shuttle was later attacked by a Neosapien E-frame and forced to crash land. At Great Slave Lake Able Squad and Algernon searched the base for the Doomsday Device. While supporting the resistence during the Battle of Battle Creek, a single Neosapien E-frame made a failed kamikaze run against the Resolute II. Soon after Exofleet fought the Battle of Phaeton City. After Phaeton's death and the capture of the Doomsday Device, Winfield landed at Phaeton City. Soon after multiple Neosapien units began to surrender. Thrax and Galba gave a great deal of assistance in the surrenders and revealing Phaeton's numerous bases. Problems soon emerged as Albrecht Ketzer continued his renegade actions. Many Neosapiens vowed to remember Phaeton's legacy. Exofleet was now required to imprison thousands of Neosapien soldiers and dismantle the remnants of the Neosapien Commonwealth's military. Finally, the Insectoids appeared. Category:Battles